This is a revised (A2) continuation application to extend an Institutional Postdoctoral Training Program in Drug Abuse Treatment and Services Research. Areas of focus are: (1) clinical trials of behavioral, psychosocial and pharmacological interventions, including the "Stage I" developmental work that leads to clinical trials;(2) studies of processes that contribute to outcome;(3) efficacy and effectiveness of interventions in practice settings;and (4) intervention dissemination and diffusion. Trainees will be admitted for two years with the possibility of a third year. The exceptional trainee will be admitted for a one-year training program. In the past 15 years, the program has successfully trained 43 doctoral level nurses, psychologists, social workers, and public health and policy scientists for academic and research careers. Recent changes in policy and public perception of drug abuse serve to increase the already pressing need for outstanding researchers in treatment and services research. The program exists in an environment rich with relevant resources, including links with multiple, diverse clinical sites, and a variety of academic centers and activities that supplement and enrich the training experience. A seven-member Executive Committee, Drs. Hall, Sorensen, Batki,, Delucchi, Guydish, Masson, and Weisner, directs the program. Core Faculty include biostatisticians, internists, psychiatrists, and psychologists. We will have a total of 6 trainees each year, in their first or second year of placement, or possibly their third year. All trainees participate in the Drug Abuse Research Seminar and Transmethodological Lecture Series and a course on the Responsible Conduct of Science, and one other course each semester selected from the wide array offered. Trainees'research projects are closely tied to those of their preceptors. As trainees move from year 1 to year 2, they progress from a project designed by their preceptor to an independently conceived project, which the trainee leads. Trainees are expected to make multiple scientific presentations, submit articles for publication, and prepare as well as revise grant submissions while in the program. RELEVANCE (See instructions):